Njano/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Shupavu Shupavu and Njano are always seen together. They are Scar and Ushari's top spies and they always know what's going on with the Lion Guard. They always like working together. Nyeusi Nyeusi and Njano are good friends they always work together. Nyata Nyata and Njano are good friends they always work together. Waza Waza and Njano are good friends they always work together. Ushari Ushari and Njano are good friends. Njano always listens to Ushari and does whatever he says. Njano is one of Ushari's top spies. Scar Scar and Njano are good friends. Njano always listens to Scar and does whatever he says. Njano is one of Scar's top spies. Kiburi Kiburi and Njano are good friends. Although Njano was the one who told Kiburi that Hodari should join his float which caused trouble for them. Nduli Nduli and Njano are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Tamka Tamka and Njano are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Reirei Reirei and Njano are on good terms they do work together since they're both on Scar's army. Goigoi Njano and Goigoi are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings and Njano are relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Kenge Kenge and Njano are relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Mzingo Mzingo and Njano are on good terms they do work together since they're both on Scar's army. Mwoga Mwoga and Njano are relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Male Vulture Male Vulture and Njano are relationship Scar sent his army to finish the the Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeat them using his roar to make them escape. Sumu Njano and Sumu are relationships since he not ready battle who told by Scar wants the Lion Guard come here. Enemies Beshte Beshte is an enemies of Njano. In Swept Away, when Beshte wa s alone in the Outlands he goes to tell Ushari. Scar come up with a plan to get rid of Beshte. The skinks bring Beshte to Rocky Plateau and Janja's clan tries to hit him with rocks. The rest of the Lion Guard comes to rescue him. Ono Njano and Ono are enmies since Ono is a member of the Lion Guard. She's also scared to fight Ono without the rest of Scar's army. Bunga The same as the rest of the Guard, Njano may hate them, but is too scared to fight them without the whole Army. When the Lion guard appeared to stop him and his skinks from harming Kinyonga, Bunga, along with Kion, were the only members to order them away. Hodari Not sure if they're enemies or not but Njano overhears that Hodari wants to be a crocodile. They introduce him to Kiburi's Float but things don't go so well. Kinyonga After seeing that Kinyonga was spying on Scar in the Outlands, Ushari orders the skinks to go after her. They get stopped by the Lion Guard. Jasiri Njano doesn't like Jasiri since she's a friendly hyena and a friend of the Lion Guard's. Scar has order his army to get rid of her twice, but they fail every time. Kion Kion is an enemy of Njano since he's the leader of the Lion Guard and Kion has used the roar on him. Fuli Fuli is an enemy of Njano since she's a member of the Lion Guard. Makini Njano hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Njano also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Simba Njano seems to hate Simba since he works for Scar. In The Scorpion's Sting, Njano tried to kill the Lion Guard before they had time to make back to the king with the volcanic ash. Pumbaa and Timon He and Shupavu don't exactly care for Timon and Pumbaa as they know they're friends of the Lion Guard and Makini. They told Scar that they were performing that sunset. Janja Janja and Njano are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Njano does get annoyed at Janja sometimes just like Scar. Cheezi And Chungu Njano seems to have a good relationship with Cheezi and Chungu. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Nne And Tano Njano seems to have a good relationship with Nne and Tano. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Category:Relationships